Currently, networks for delivering electricity from suppliers to consumers, commonly known as “grids”, are always “on” and deliver energy as a shared and uncontrolled system. All customers are connected to the grid and consumption occurs as long as the customers turn on an electrical appliance. Current grids are prone to failures in cases of line overload.